High Priest Aaron
High Priest Aaron was one of the main protagonists in the Chronicles of Libera. He was a Unia'a, Descendant of Skandar Theral and Ayaka Di'rutia, and chosen of the Sunstone and the Ghostwall. He was the father of Sabra the Incarnate and co-leader of the Gospel of Zarem with High Priestess Aero in the years leading up to the Ascension. Biography Early Life Aaron was born on Obelisk around 60 BA, during the bloody reign of Prince Erik. When he was about eighteen years old he fled to Zanoll looking for freedom and adventure. At one point he was captured by a tribe of Morva'i who possessed the Sunstone. The centaurs planned to sacrfice him to it, but the Sunstone preserved his life by burning his bonds, scaring off the centaurs, and marking Aaron with the mark of the Sunstone. The stone disappeared seconds after, and Aaron fled to the city. Aaron had been raised to believe in the gods Zarem and Luna, and he exercised his beliefs by supporting the church in Zanoll. Because of his efforts to thwart the Black Darts rising up against the government and his religion during this time, it was suggested by several authorities in the church in Mal'ur that Aaron be considered for the then vacant post of a Zanollian High Priest. After much decision and prayer between the church, High Priestess Aero, and King Duane of Zanoll, Aaron became the High Priest in his 23rd year. Family In Aaron's courted and married Whitney Heronsword, a half-breed native of Zanoll. Whitney later bore him a daughter in about 33 BA, but died in labor. The child was named Sabra. Because the threat the Black Darts posed against the Gospel of Zarem at the time, Aaron was considered one of their high-priority targets, and thus his family. In an attempt to protect Sabra, he gave her into the care of King Duane and his wife to be raised as a princess, although Aaron knew through divine inspiration that being a princess and queen would never be his daughter's true destiny. Because of inspiration and thorough study of the Gospel, Aaron had long suspected that his daughter was the Incarnate of the goddess Luna. He watched over Sabra as she grew, and she understood that he was her father when she turned 16. Although he lived the full life of a Unia'a, Aaron never married again for unknown reasons. Role in the Ascension Because so many millenia had passed since the prophecy of the Ascension had been told, much of it had been forgotten and chosen people like Aaron were unaware of the true position they held as chosen of the gods. Aaron was unaware that, because he had been marked by the holy Sunstone, he was Skandar's Descendant and chosen to heal the Ghostwall that Alalt had risen when it had been cursed by Skandar. However, like the three other chosen (Sabra, Tasaru, and Aero), he fulfilled prophecy through a series of events told in Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite:Ascension. Role in the Chronicles Aaron has appeared in The Legend of Draconite and a reference was made to him in Founders. Although he plays a major part in the series, he is not as heavily explored as some of the other characters, and can easily be seen as a secondary character. Part of this is due to Aaron's quiet, laid-back personality that implies though he is not heard of often, he is still there and is a large part of The Legend of Draconite. The Legend of Draconite Aaron was introduced as a High Priest in LoD, and in the first book he told very little of his early life, only enough to explain where and how he received the mark of the Sunstone. He only mentioned his wife's name once in the entire series, when revealing her to Sabra. There are scattered scenes throughout the series that involve him, and the reader gets his point of view in briefly in Book 2 of LoD and more in Book 5 of LoD. He corresponds several times with members of the Draconite clan. He was great friends with Aero Enkar because of their leadership positions in the Gospel of Zarem. He also held a high position in Zanollian society, being a friend and advisor to the royal family. He was one out of four people in the entire series to have met and talked with Zarem in a conscious state while Zarem appeared as "Vestal". Founders While Skandar Theral was upon Obelisk with Io Phobos, he had a brief dream vision of one with green eyes being blocked by heavy clouds. Skandar did not exactly see this person, but he did hear his voice. The voice told Skandar that he is the reason Skandar must live, similar to the message Ayaka's Descendant gave to Ayaka. Skandar realizes later that this person was his Descendant, heavily implied to be Aaron. It was the only chapter in the entire story of Founders where Aaron spoke. Lithia Aaron gave Lithia McCail her Fulfillment Blessing and also assisted her in bringing a court case to the king of Zanoll in order to put Rutain Brador in prison for his crimes. He also interacted with Sabra during this story, reminding her that Lithia had her own role to play and that Sabra could not bear everything on her own. Category:Characters Category:Characters